Hikari to Yami
by lifecomplications
Summary: Ichigo is just the son of a doctor; he however knows the truth of the rulers of this unified world. They are not human. After reuniting with Rukia Ichigo is once agian sucked into all the drama of the vampire world. What truths will he uncover. Ichiruki!
1. A Glimpse

**A/N:** I guess I'm doing this to help pass the time… I'm doing this to entertain myself and this is just an idea that has been going around and around in my head. Also, this may help me learn to type better and faster!

This is a vampire fic! It's a sort of steam punk world and the time period is around the late 1800s. Inspired by the totally awesome Vampire Knight!

**Warnings:** Violence, language, and possibly lemony (not too sure but I might give it a shot). Also obviously not historically accurate so don't count on this for a history test! :D Also I ask for forgiveness towards any errors that there might be I am editing all of it on my own. If anyone would point things out that they noticed that would help a lot. **Also review please it would give me a reason to write if anybody actually likes this at all!**

**Summary**: Ichigo is just the son of a doctor; he however knows the truth of the rulers of this unified world. They are not human. After years of not seeing the one who saved his life, the Kurosaki family move into the capital city of their country. During their time there Ichigo finds himself mixed up into all the drama of the vampire's world. Ichiruki

**Disclaimer:** If bleach belonged to me I wouldn't have to write on ffn. Also I would be a Japanese man named Tite Kubo, I would have millions of adoring fans, tons of assistants, lots of money and I would be a lot older than 18. I also don't own vampire knight! I am so shocked to find out that I am not Matsuri Hino. And here I thought that I was so awesome! The only thing that belongs to me is my restless imagination ain't that sad!

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari to Yami<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**A Glimpse**_

_Once one has had a glimpse _

_One can no longer turn away_

_Those eyes capture you _

_And do not let you turn away_

_You will be devoured_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's Perspective<p>

December 6, 1889

My memories flood my mind once more. Parts of my mind that have not been fully explored in fourteen years are being torn open by the storm that rages outside my window. It is dark, seeing as the sun has yet to come up. The full moon is out tonight, as proof of the new month. The light spills into the room I sigh and sit up on my bed; the memories of that night have haunted me since.

My mind murky with sleep still sees the small carriage filled to the top with luggage. It was only for a few days but the carriage was still packed. Most of the contents were my mother's. I remember the smiling faces of my parents. We were all so ignorant.

We had heard rumors of the dangers of the forest. We heard the rumors of monsters searching for fresh meat to devour. We knew that mid-night was definitely not the right time to pass through. What was worse was that our coachman was the small and young Hanatarou.

My mother was still pregnant with my two younger sisters. A small vulnerable family out at mid-night, in the middle of a forest, and out during a snow storm, things couldn't have gotten worse. I remember my parents' torturous conversation, being teased but happy to be around them. And suddenly the carriage was tossed violently, and Hanatarou screamed loudly. The fear that seeped out of his voice still sends shivers down my spine. There was a menacing whisper. The voice was low and similar to a growl. The carriage shook violently once more. My mother shrieked and held onto me, terror rose into my very being. Something was wrong.

I saw my father shaking violently, but he looked stern. Before my very eyes he became a protector, the infallible doctor willing to do anything to save everyone he could. I wished that I had the strength to defend my mother, my father, and my still unborn sisters.

A sudden jolt and the carriage was thrown into the air, the movement tossed us about the inside of the carriage. I watched in horror as my mother hit the window, and my father slammed onto what was the top of the carriage. The carriage fell of the road and rolled into the ditch at the side of the road.

We landed with a crash. I heard the shattering of glass. And I was thrown towards it. I felt the awful sting of glass piercing my skin. My back and my hands had been covered in shards of glass. The pain reverberated throughout my body, letting me think of nothing else.

I forced myself to look at my parents. My father was to my left, he was completely unscathed. My father looked at me and smiled, then his eyes widened in horror, I turned to look at the direction he was staring at.

My mother lay to my right covered in glass. There was blood pouring out of her. "Mom… mom a-a-are you…okay?" my voice cracked. She looked awful. There were bruises already forming on her arms, and face. Most of the blood oozed out from her back. Her pregnant belly seemed to be unharmed. This was my only comfort.

Then we heard it, a low animalistic growl. It sends shivers down my spine. "That smells delicious. It looks like I'm going to get a three in one meal." I struggled to stand. My father managed to stand before I did. He quivered and took ahold of a piece of wood that had come off the carriage. He stood tall and faced the carriage door and our torturer. He took a defense stance and prepared himself for an attack. The man's face had been clouded in darkness until he stepped into the overturned carriage.

The light of the moon shone onto his face for the first time. He was a tall, large man. He had short unruly brown hair, a malformed back, a large hysterical grin, and eyes the color of blood. Everything about this man was wrong. He was obviously deranged. Every one of his pours radiated hatred and insanity. He was like an animal left to his own instinctive desires.

I quickly crawled over to my mother ignoring the excruciating pain. She was laying there watching with eyes wide open. "Mom, can you get up?"

"You aren't going to touch my family!" I heard my father yell behind me. I heard a booming laugh. "Take a good look at me you fool! Do you see my eyes they are fucking red! My hands take a good look!" He held up one of his paw like hands. He had claws! He really was like an animal. That's when it dawned on me we weren't getting out of this alive. "Dad!" I screamed without really thinking there was nothing I could do or say to help. "I can do whatever I want to do to you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAgggggggggghhhhhhh!"my father ran straight towards him with the piece of wood high over his head ready to swing down. He grabbed it and threw it aside. Laughing his claw like hand grabbed him by the neck. His face turned red. The man smiled. I could see the man's fangs shining in the darkness of the night.

"W-W-W-What the h-h-hell are you any-way?' my father struggled in his large hands. I didn't know what to do. I looked down and tried to help my mother up. "No help your father…"

"Can't you tell? Well if you don't know let's just say that I have a bit of a reputation for getting into trouble. They call me 'grand fisher'." My father's eyes widened at the mention of the name. He looked at both of us still struggling on what used to be the top of the carriage. My father is close enough to reach out to, but for some reason it seemed an impossibly long distance.

At that moment it was like time slowed down. I reached tp grab my mother arm, and she stretched put tp grab me. The man dropped my father onto a pile of glass. The man was upon us before my father even hit the floor. My father stretched as far as he could.

"You both smell so delicious I don't even know who to start with." He looked down at my mother weak and defenseless. "No," I yelled at him. "I-I," I couldn't think of how to distract him. Then I remembered the old hunter in town would say that 'children were always the best meal a beast could have.' "I-I taste better. It would be a waste for your first meal in such a long time to be such an old, fat, weak woman. I bet it's bad for your health too," I swore my voice must have cracked at least ten times when I said that. The fear in me was, so obvious. I swallowed down along with the lump that had formed in my throat.

"A child, aren't you brave? And you're right such young tender skin and sweet blood like your could really make a guy happy." He reached out towards me and touched my check. His touch was repulsive. I felt his nails lightly scratch my skin. They dragged through and hurt my than the glass in my hands. The bright red blood spilled out of my check and clung to his claws.

The demented look in his eyes only became more intense. His breathing was heavy, his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets, and through the simple contact of his fingers on my face I felt his heart racing.

He turns to me, my heart started pounding loudly against my chest. I walked backwards towards the other side of the upturned carriage. I heard a strange squishing sound that my boots made. I looked down both my a parents were unconscious; I was walking on their blood!

That thought along distracted me long enough form the predator stalking towards me. I slipped on the blood. I looked up at him just as he gripped me by the collar of my shirt. He brought me up to look me in the eyes. "What's the matter kid? You are all came together on this trip I'm just going to make sure that you leave together as well."

His eyes just about popped out of their sockets. "I JUST LOVE THE LAST LOOK ON THE FACE OF MY PRAY! AND THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW IS JUST DRIVING ME CRAZY! THAT'S A _GOOD_ FACE!" All I could see was the gleam of his fangs as his mouth opened wide and his putrid mouth came closer to my neck.

This was it, I thought and closed my eyes. I did the best u=I could but in the end I am just going to get eaten first. I could smell his breath, see every last poor on his disgusting face, it was as if death itself was finally upon me.

But, then suddenly there was a flash of white light. I fell on the floor once more. I felt dizzy and light headed. I looked up and watched the animal turn to dust before my very eyes. I looked outside. In between all the blood, all the death, all the destruction, and all the darkness there was light.

A woman dressed all in white, and her hand outstretched stood before me. Her figure was illuminated by the moon. Her skin the same color as the moon, her hair, darker than the night, her checks were rosy, her lips were pink, and her eyes as red as blood. The blood in her eyes was eaten away by a soft, but deep violet color. That was the last thing I saw that night.

But the image of that woman has not left my mind since. And once I caught a glimpse of those eyes they taken hold of me and I cannot escape them. Those eyes have not left me since and I have been haunted by them since then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Thought, comments, hate it, love it, made too many mistake, or you just want to lash out on a stranger well then you should review! Yes reviewing is for you! All the COOL kids do it! You should totally give in to peer pressure and DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! (FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK YOU SHOULD DO IT I DON'T MEAN "IT" OK ; D ) I realize that there could have been more dialogue, I am very sorry about that but it took me like ten times before I got down what I wanted.**

**After uploading I realized that it's actually very short! I am sorry!**


	2. Those Who Search For Light

A/N: **Special thanks to : ****kuchikirukia07, kyurikochan, khauul33, TheAnnoyingOne97, Mageida, for favoriting the story and adding to alert!**

**And EXTRA LOVE: for my only reviewer ( ) **_**rukialover1994 ,**_** AND FOR Zero103exe FOR ADDING TO FAVORITE AUTHOR**! **Woooooo! Love you!*cries a little* **

Alerts and favorites make my heart sing but a review makes all the difference! Please review it's _all_ for the children…

I apologize in advance for any errors and OOCness!

WARNINGS: IF YOU DIDN'T GET IT THE FIRST TIME THERE IS LANGUAGE, VOILENCE, AND OTHER STUFF! Also there are a lot of flashbacks, because it's important to my story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my overly active imagination, and my laptop that always freezes.

_**Those Who Search For Light**_

Light, I have been told that it is

Life

Light, I have been told that it is

Hope

Light, I have been told that it is

Love

If all this is true, and I cannot find the light

Then do I survive

Do I have hope

Do I have love

Light,

I miss you

December 5, 1889

11:55 p.m.

The night is dark, and cold. The street lamps light up the cobbled pathways. The main street of the city, _Sakura_, which is usually teeming with people during the day, is abandoned at night. The sakura trees that blossom in spring and bring life to the city are left without flowers, and their branches almost seem to reach out and take hold of you. Icicles drip off of roofs, and trees. There is snow covering nearly every inch of the city.

Even at a time when winter takes hold of _Sakura _the site still takes your breath away. At this time of night no one is out, except for a young woman. She is strikingly beautiful. She is tall, with long red hair, and bright green eyes. There is no doubt that the woman is from the tenth kingdom, also called "the land of winter."

Her breathing is labored; her breath comes out in small puffs. Her eyes are hollow and search wildly. One would think her insane. She looks about and the shadows seem to grow larger. Her heart beats faster. Her paranoia only grows greater. Her eyes become wider as she hears the sound of a shoe slam onto the cobbled path. She looks here and there, she is unable to determine from where the sound came…No the sound is coming from everywhere.

She takes hold of her over coat with her right hand and tightens her grip on a small parchment in her left hand. All she can do is run. Run, run and keep running.

It doesn't help at all. Her attempts were futile from the beginning. The sound just keeps getting louder. She has never been so frightened in her life. She knows it will come to an end soon. But still she has to make it there. If, she can just see him one last time then that's all that matters. If, she can get the message to him…then everything can be fixed she won't have any regrets.

She runs expertly through the pathways. She takes a turn to her left and runs faster she can see the light coming from a small light placed in front of his shop. She smiles widely. She made it!

Running head first she suddenly hits something. She lands on the groung with a loud "Umph…" She looks up and her smile fades, her eyes meet a dark hooded figure. "No… I swear I don't know anything!" she begs her eyes wide open. Her fears openly displayed to the figure. She hears a slight laugh. "Well, then tell me why are you out here all alone at night, or you could tell me why you are rushing so much just to meet your little old boyfriend he isn't even awake yet." He pauses for a second laughing slightly. He knows he has won. She flinches and stutters looking for an answer but cannot find one. He smiles widely underneath his hood and says slowly while coming closer to whisper in her ear "Or you could tell me what's that in your hand?"

Her heart nearly stops. All she sees is something glittering from underneath his covered, and out reached arm. "!"

Her body falls to the ground. She is huffing loudly. Her last breaths leaving her heaving body. He always did love to see the last moments of life a person had. It always revealed so much. The last thing she saw was that little light in front of the shop, where _he_ was.

Crossing through _the Charmed Forest_

Ichigo's Perspective

December 6, 1889

Noon

"…and then we got to meet the BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS! Ahhhhh, it was sooooo sweet of her to have saved us!" "Really Dad, were you really saved by the Princess? Why, didn't you tell us before?" Yuzu has been questioning my father for the last hour. Her eyes shine with awe, and innocence. "Don't believe a word out of this idiot's mouth, Yuzu. It's just his perverse mind talking for him," Karin states with a roll of her eyes. Karin has always been very skeptical, especially when it comes to dad.

"But I'm not imagining anything perverted! It's true you can even ask Ichigo!" my idiot dad exclaims proudly from his seat in the carriage. "Eh," I yell out as I see Yuzu turn to me with wide, expectant eyes. "Well, Ichi is it true?" Yuzu asks. "Well…" I say feeling nervous. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Karin _secretly_ watching us. I can see the interest in her eyes.

I sigh; I can't really go up against my sisters. They can _always_ get the truth out of me. "Yeah….it's true." "SEE, Daddy doesn't lie!" His cries of innocence go unnoticed by my sisters as they just about jump me. I feel even more uncomfortable now. The tinny space of the carriage and the suffocating closeness of my sisters is making me claustrophobic. I am suddenly bombarded with questions, even from Karin. Questions' ranging from "was she _really_ pretty? I heard she was," and "The tutor told us that the nobels, and royals are supposed to be immortal. It isn't real, right? That is completely impossible. Right?"

"Daddy already told you, all of that, the only thing that I haven't told you is why we are moving back to the city," my father yells. I sigh relieved; at least that has driven their attention away from me. They both shake their heads confused. "Idiot, you haven't told them yet? Why haven't you told them anything!" I scream at him. "Hmmmm…I guess you _are_ right," my idiot father sighs, and nods. Accepting defeat he looks up and rubs his chin with his hand. "Hmmm, I guess I may as well tell you." Karin and Yuzu look perplexed at our idiot father. "Neither of you know why we are moving back here again do you?" he says looking and sounding serious. They both nod. It's always strange for all of us when he gets his serious face on.

"Well, lately there has been a lot of '_serious incidents'_ occurring in the capital city, _Sakura_. You two know that _Senbonzakura_ _Kageyoshi_ is the most peaceful land in the thirteen divisions, and also the most prosperous. Lately, things have really gotten dangerous here, and the city is low on medical help. If a witness is found a live the chances of that witness _staying_ alive aren't very high. That's why we are here." "It would make more sense to move away from the danger," Karin mumbles, while huffing and crossing her arms. My idiot father's face falls. He cries out, "I can't believe that my stupid children won't help the King, or those poor helpless people! And here I thought that Ichigo would be ecstatic to see the Princess again!" I can feel the blood rush to my face. Before I can tell the dumbass to fuck off, he takes something out from his coat pocket. "Look at how he used to cling to her! He used to say she was an angel! She was all he ever talked about!" he says taking out a small photograph.

My face pales. I try to reach the humiliating thing before my dad can do anything with it. But to my horror my sisters reach it before me. "Awwwww! It's soo cute!" Yuzu yells out. While, Karin turn to look at me with a smug look on her face. "Awwww, your _soooo_ cute!" she says mockingly. My temper flares. "You really had a thing for the Princess didn't you I-chi-go!" she says arrogantly. They both turn towards me with the photo in their hands.

I hate looking at it. In the photo is a four year old me. I am smiling smugly in the photo and have my arms wrapped around her legs rather possessively. I am covered in bandages in the photo. I look at her in the photo. Black hair, held up in an elegant chignon, with a few stray strands cradling her face. She stands poised and elegantly. Her white gown reaches past her ankles. Her lips are curved up in a sweet smile. And her violet eyes twinkle mischievously.

I feel my heart skip a few beats, my palms are sweaty (despite the freezing cold), and I feel warm inside, all this amounts with the emotions that have been building up in the past fourteen years. It's hard to keep myself under control. I try to ignore the memories building up in my mind.

"If we were so happy here before why did we leave?" Yuzu asks while still staring at another picture of me, my mother, the twins at about two months, and my father. In the old picture we are standing in front of the city gates. Karin sighs and shakes her head at Yuzu. "Shhh… you know why we don't talk about that," but I don't hear her. I can still remember. They have no memories of it because they were only a few months old. The way she died wasn't fair, not to me, not to my sisters, and not to my father.

_I messed up…._

The Kuchiki Castle in Sakura City

Rukia's Perspective

December 6, 1889

8:00 a.m.

"Street Bakery Registration number 5987. Address 8723 Meiyo Street, Sakura City, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Case number 1,563. The corpse was found shred to pieces this morning at sunrise, there were parts sticking to walls of the shops and homes, most of what was found of the organs were consumed by the stomach acid. Most of the bones were crushed and the experts are having a hard time telling what is what. The cleanup crew reported that 'they believe it to be the most violent of all of the attacks.' There was no particular scent, piece of cloth, or DNA samples found at the scene of the crime. The crew also reported that 'the victim in question almost seems to have spontaneously exploded.' Also of the organs that were discovered (at least the parts of them that were discovered) the heart is the only one missing. This is the fifth case of its type to be reported in the last three months, the suspect for all the similar, and previous cases is also suspected to be at fault for all other similar cases in the twelve other countries. Abarai Renji, chief of police and the head of the ongoing investigation, believes that there is only one murderer. That is all for the report that I have compiled."

The stout man bows and heads out of the grand foyer. I turn towards the window. _Byukuya will be upset if this continues. Since, he is out for the time being…I could get into this investigation myself it's the best that I can do. I will assign myself to this investigation and take charge of it. If I can get this done with, before my father returns it might be enough to calm him if only for a bit._ I stare out the window in the grand foyer. The very thought, that there is someone out there that would do those things to an innocent human being, astonishes me to no end. _What's worse is that he said there wasn't even a scent of another being having ever been around the victim._

I sigh and look down at me feet. "It must have been either a fallen one or a werewolf, nothing else could be so violent… But, neither a vampire nor a werewolf could have left the area without a trace. And even for us it would be impossible to travel such great distances in such a short amount of time….if I remember the last attack was a week ago in the_ Land of Winter_, that's a whole ocean away." I sigh once more, the morning has just begun and I already have too many things to worry about. _Sitting here, alone by the window, talking to myself won't do me any good. I will have someone search for Renji. _My stomach growls impatiently.

"Ughh… I really hope no one was around to hear that…" Since my father hasn't been around for a few days I haven't really had anything to eat, _at all_. I just can't bring myself to feed off of someone's neck. But dear god am I starving! I hear slight footsteps coming from the hallway and taking the turn to head down the stairs towards me. I try to straighten myself up, and at least _appear_ as regal as I am _supposed_ to.

As the steps come closer I relax, as the scent overtakes my senses it is just Michiru, one of the maids, and a good friend. Her sweet deposition makes it easy to get along with her, but she is secretly a _huge_ pervert. I smell something else…_Ryo…no it's more concentrated….more metallic….it's her blood?_ My heartbeats just a bit faster, my stomach makes another desperate sound. Michiru opens the ornate doors and waltzes right in with a large smile.

She wears the standard pink maids' uniform with the royal seal on her chest. In her hand she carries a tray. The tray to my delight and horror has a wine glass filled with Ryo's blood. The scent of hot iron, and sweet grapes fills my nose. I can hardly maintain the sane, stoic look on my face. It takes me away to look at the envelope placed alongside the glass. I look up at her with a questioning look on my face. I see her large brown eyes look worried, and nervous. Her simple brown and usually straight hair looks a little out of order. I can hear her heart pounding in my ears; I can see the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead and upper lip, but most of all I can smell the very familiar scent of a certain male. My lips curve up into a smile.

Maybe it's just because of all the bad news I've had since this morning or maybe I just can't give up this chance to tease her. I stand up and saunter my way to her. She stands straighter, and I can see the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. I grab the glass from the tray. My eyes never leaving hers, as the glass is inches away from my lips. I take a whiff of the wine that is about to fill me with life once more. I look at her and smile. "…Just, what is the matter with you? My good, friend you look flushed. Is there something I should know about? I could swear that you have a very familiar scent about you, could it be that you are hiding something from me?" I say making sure to sound extra sweet.

"N-N-N-N-OOOO! N-N-othing at a-a-al-ll!" she is shacking and stuttering. "Hmmm… well that's strange I could have sworn that I smelled the city's strongman's scent on you. What was his name?" I say circling her. I tap my finger on my chin, pretending to think. " He is the black smith, and he lives right across the street from here. Cha- no Sado Yastora, I think." She blushes crimson red and yelps, "No please don't tell anyone Princess! Please!"

I back off immediately feeling slightly hurt '_so she went back to a formal addressing.' _ "Look I really wasn't going to tell anyone but you sure as hell haven't told me anything about it," I say crossing my arms and looking taken aback. She fidgets for a second and suddenly looks as if she has just remembered something. _I can finally take a drink. At least I can take my time while she goes on to talk about how incredible he is._ I am about to put the sweet liquor of life to my lips when I hear "NO! Wait!"

I almost drop my breakfast at the shrill sound. "Michiru, don't do that when I'm eating!" I snap at her I haven't been properly eating and I'm beginning to think that it is making me a bit cranky. "But, Rukia King Kuchiki asked me to send you a message and this," she holds up the letter with an angry expression "this is a message directly from him. He said that you are not to read this until Chief Abarai arrives. I have already sent for him he should be arriving shortly. Also King Kuchiki has already sent for a new doctor. You remember that the city's doctor had a rather unfortunate accident in his laboratory, and then you asked the King to bring a new doctor in? Well he has sent for one…"

_Why is she beating around the bush? I don't think that any more bad news could upset me more than I already am. _I place the glass to my lips, already savoring the taste. "Well who is it and when is he arriving?" I ask taking a gulp of the drink. "It's….Dr. Kurosaki, Isshin." _WHAT?_ My eyes widen in surprise, and my mouth opens and I spit out almost all of the drink. "And they are arriving here today in the afternoon."

**A/N: I am not so sure about this one myself…Well least hope you will have something to say! I wanted to get a few things established before starting the story. If you are confused about anything ask and I will answer. **

**I was going to get this done faster, but I had stuff to do. Actually I am supposed o be studying right now! But my math is so awful, and I don't even know what I'm supposed to be studying! **

**Review! Please!**


End file.
